


You're not a Robot

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alec is allowed to be emotional, Angst, M/M, Magnus is a supportive boyfriend, he doesn't think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Alec has had the leadership role and expectations drilled into him since he was old enough to take charge - but he has always been led to believe that he is not allowed to show any emotions for he could be considered unworthy of leadership and weak.(Disclaimer: Characters are not mine)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request via tumblr - I really hope you enjoy this, I hope I portrayed Alec true to his character.

Magnus had been in a stable relationship with the eldest Lightwood for nearly a year and he was able to notice when work was becoming very stressful for his shadowhunter. Alec wasn’t like either of siblings, he kept to himself – much to Magnus’ distaste.

Isabelle Lightwood was a very tough young woman, but she let her emotions show from time to time, mostly around Clary. Jace broke down when Alec was severely injured months ago, Lydia also had her moments. But every time Alec had a day that would be emotionally strenuous, Magnus noticed that Alec hardly ever reacted. 

The most Magnus had seen from Alec was trouble sleeping and he was less talkative. 

This time however, Magnus instantly knew something was wrong when Alec came home late from a hunt. He was silent, not even smiling when he saw Magnus. The warlock was instantly worried and waited until Alec left to have a shower to ring Isabelle. 

Izzy had sounded pleased to hear from Magnus, relieved that he noticed her brother’s unhappiness as well. She said he had been through a very testing few weeks and he was not going to be able to hold back his emotions much longer. 

“Get him to talk Magnus, eat, sleep, he can’t hold everything on his shoulders”

Magnus promised to do his absolute best before hanging up after Izzy wished him luck. The warlock rubbed his fingers with his thumb as he slowly walked around the room, contemplating how he was going to speak to Alec. Magnus poured himself a scotch while he waited for his boyfriend to finish in the shower. 

The shorter man was finishing off his drink as Alec walked into the room pulling a clean shirt over his head. Magnus silently gestured for Alec to make himself comfortable on the couch and Magnus’ heart sank at the look of his shadowhunter. Apart from appearing completely exhausted, he no longer had the spark of life in his beautiful hazel eyes and it was scaring Magnus.

Alec sank down onto the couch, pulling on of the pillows onto his lap and began toying with it. Magnus placed his glass back on his drinks table then headed over to sit beside his boyfriend. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours, but Magnus decided to say something when he saw Alec’s hands shaking slightly. The shadowhunters’ knuckles were turning white as he held onto the cushion in his lap. 

“Alexander? Please, talk to me?”

Magnus spoke quietly as if there was a chance he’d scare Alec away. The archer slowly turned to look at Magnus and the warlock clenched his jaw. Alec’s eyes were glassy but he was doing everything to hold back the tears. 

Alec soon shook his head and looked away from Magnus, embarrassed to be seen in such a vulnerable state. Magnus wanted to hex whoever it was that convinced his boyfriend that it was a sign of weakness to appear emotional in front of anyone. 

“I’m fine Magnus” Alec almost snapped “I...Nothing is wrong, I just..” 

Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s leg and shook his head. 

“Alexander, don’t you dare tell me everything is okay. And never, ever apologise to me for appearing very stressed and tired” 

Alec looked back at Magnus as if the breath was taken away from him. He was so used to having his mentors and parents drill into him that showing emotions was a sign of weakness.

“I can’t...Magnus... One of the rules to shadowhunting, emotions cloud your judgment” Alec recited as if he had heard the exact words hundreds of times before, which only infuriated Magnus more.

“Darling, you are not a robot. You may be part angel, but you are also part human. It is not a sign of weakness to show emotion. I will never judge you, ever” Magnus reached over to attempt to take one of Alec’s hands in his “talk to me, I’m here for you. Do not think I will think any less of you if you show what your job does to your emotions” 

Alec finally broke. He let Magnus take his hand before tears began sliding down his cheeks. Magnus was heartbroken to see his shadowhunter cry, but also relieved to see him finally break down his protective walls he had around his emotions. 

Magnus gently tugged on Alec’s hand to pull him closer, Alec protested at first, still hiding his face from the warlock. The shadowhunter soon allowed Magnus to pull him closer and allowed himself to be comforted, something he was very unfamiliar with. 

“Shh, it’s okay, it will all be okay” Magnus murmured quietly as he shifted to stand up, still holding onto Alec’s hand. “We can go to bed, let me look after you” Alec’s eyes were now puffy and a few tears were still sliding down his cheeks but he eventually nodded.

Alec stood and before Magnus could even take a step he was pulled into Alec’s arms. Magnus stood on his toes and instantly wrapped his arms around the shadowhunters’ neck. Kissing away the stray tears on Alec’s cheek, Magnus didn’t do anything other than hold his shadowhunter close and wipe away his tears. 

Alec was shaking as he attempted to calm himself down by taking a few deep breaths. Magnus didn’t want to do anything that would suggest he wanted Alec to calm down, Alec deserved to feel emotional without thinking anyone was going to judge him.

The shadowhunter eventually pulled away enough from Magnus to take a step back towards the bedroom, gently tugging Magnus behind him. Alec watched Magnus for any sign that he didn’t want to be around Alec right now, but Magnus didn’t hesitate to follow along behind his boyfriend.

When they walked into the bedroom Alec hopped onto the bed and slid under the covers. Magnus didn’t hesitate to follow along behind Alec and snap his fingers to turn the lights off. Alec waited for Magnus to lie down before he curled up against the warlock. The shadowhunter’s breathing was becoming shaky again as Alec allowed himself to feel vulnerable in front of his boyfriend. 

Magnus began running his fingers through Alec’s hair and pulled his boyfriend closer with his other arm.  
Alec allowed himself to cry and feel vulnerable for the first time in many years. 

Magnus was there for him the entire time and was proud of his shadowhunter. He was so often expected to fulfil the leadership role without showing any sign of weakness, Magnus was going to do everything he was capable of to teach his boyfriend that he was allowed to show emotions without being assumed vulnerable and weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
